1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to security systems and more specifically it relates to a remote controlled door brace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous security systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prevent the unauthorized entry of a thief through doors and windows in buildings. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.